Rain Drops and New Beginnings
by AngelFromTheLost
Summary: They both came to escape. He wanted the pain to go away. She wanted a new life. What more is there...?


**Rain Drops and New Beginnings**

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER (though I wish I did…. DX ) Btw: there are time warps

**A special thanks to Phantom4747 and Kinsler5**

You guys inspired me so much LOVE YA!

**Maka's Pov**

She listened to the soft pitter platter of the raindrops falling against the car window. Maka was on her way to her new school the "DWMA". After realizing that none of the schools she went to were right for her, she decided to go on a limb and enroll in the same school her mother went to. _Not to mention her whoreish father…._ On the bright side, this school gives her an apartment with the luxury of not having to live with her cheating and disgraceful papa. She still remembers the lonely and dark nights she spent without someone to comfort her. She would usually dream of a day when she could leave him and be on her own.

The car came to a sudden halt and the driver of the very expensive and luxurious limo opened the door and held an umbrella above her, so she wouldn't get wet. "Thanks," she mumbled in a weary tone. The driver nodded in response.

They made their way up the steps of the dark looking school. Standing right in front of the enormous and strangely symmetrical school was a floating blob with a mask and a weird blue figure. "Hey, hey, hey said the weird floating character. "I'm Shinigami!" the cheerful icon said. "And this is Sid" he said while pointing to the blue figure. "It's nice to meet you both." she replied tiredly. "You must be terribly tired so I'll have Sid show you to your apartment" Shinigami continued.

**20 minutes later **

"We're here." announced the driver in a mutual tone. "Good." Sid replied. The driver opened the door to the limo once more just before Sid and Maka stepped out. Sid hurried up the steps to the new apartment with Maka behind him. He pulled out a silver key and unlocked the door.

The beautiful apartment that Shinigami talked so highly of was trashed with pizza boxes, moldy socks, and poptart wrappers. Sid stared at the apartment in complete shock. After about what seemed like a millennium he slowly turned to Maka.

"I'll have a talk with your roommate and tell him to clean this place up" said Sid in a whispered tone. "Him?" questioned Maka. "Yes him" Sid retorted. Maka wandered around the place scanning her new home. "By the way do you know where my roommate is…?" Maka questioned. "He's somewhere….probably at his friend Black Star's house" Sid replied.

After giving her a tour of her very messy apartment, Sid gave her the silver key he had used to open the door with and left the very frustrated and tired Maka to tend to the ruined apartment. "Oh well." Maka muttered to herself. She tried to avoid the droppings of messiness but decided against it and trudged through the clutter. She headed down the hall her deserted room. The movers already had her bed moved in and was placed next to a huge, glass window.

It was a breath taking view in a sort of strange, weird way. The moon light illuminated her white canopy, and her baby blue blankets. "Oh" she sighed in awe. She placed down her suitcase and picked out a big shirt to change into. She took off her old schools uniform and put on the big shirt. She crawled onto her bed and covered herself with blankets.

**The next morning **

Maka woke up to the very annoying ringing of the alarm clock. It read 5:30. "Good," She thought to herself, "I'll have enough time to get ready." So she took a quick shower, put on her uniform and made herself breakfast using the cereal her roommate had. When she finished her breakfast she hurried out the door. Classes at DWMA started at seven o'clock. She looked hastily at her watch. 6:20 it read. So she started her journey to the new school.

**30 minutes later** **(6:50)**

She had finally reached the school. Maka let out a sigh of relief. The giant doors of her new school were hard to push open but she eventually got them to open up just big enough for her to slip through. (6:55) her class was in room 215 with Dr. Stein. She searched for the room and to her luck she found it. The doors to the class were easier to open than the ones out front. The school bell hadn't rung so her yet to be acquainted classmates where talking and waiting class to start.

She walked over to her new teacher who was busily dissecting a raccoon. Maka was unsure of what to do so she poked his shoulder. "Yes, what do you want?" Dr. Stein asked in a bored tone. "Well I'm kinda new so…," her voiced was carried off. He looked up to see a girl with ash blonde hair which was pulled into two even pigtails. She had emerald eyes and was wearing one of the schools signature outfits. "You must be Maka," he queried. "Yes I am." She replied "Take a seat next to BlackStar." he retorted in a stern voice. "Who's that?" she asked dumbfounded. "He's the bluenette, "Dr. Stein said pointing in the direction behind turned to see a boy around her age laughing loudly.

"Hahaha I AM THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR BOW BEFORE ME!" he yelled to nobody in particular. She headed in the direction of the bluenette and turned to sit in the empty seat next to him. Dr. Stein was trying to explain something about a raccoon's tail but she couldn't concentrate thanks to BlackStar's cackling. A girl with raven black hair so called "Tsubaki" was trying to calm him down but with no success. "BlackStar please sit down," Tsubaki coxed.

"No way my fans love me!" he shouted. Maka was getting fed up with BlackStar's rambling. MAKA…CHOP! The now eerie BlackStar was slumped in his chair with drool coming from his mouth. Everyone was dead silent and was staring at Maka in complete shock. Maka shrunk ten sizes due to embarrassment. The Tsubaki girl turned towards her and smiled a sweet smile and started fanning Black Star. After a couple of hours Maka strayed from teachings and looked at her new class mates.

There was a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes who was bubbling happily while drawing a giraffe. Next to her was an older girl with dirty blonde hair and the same blue eyes whom was painting her nails. To her right was a boy with black hair and three white lines on the right side of his head. He looked truly upset and was sobbing quietly while muttering something about symmetry. She rested her eyes back to Tsubaki who was fiddling with the hem of her sock. She trailed her eyes back to Dr. Stein. He was explaining how some animals had different spinal shapes. She looked at the clock. **12:40 **it read. _Yes! Five more minutes until lunch! I'm starving._ She thought to herself.

**Five truly boring minutes later…..**

**RING! **_Finally!_ She gathered her books and headed towards the cafeteria. She got a sandwich and looked for an open seat and when she didn't find one she left the cafeteria. She took a left heading down a hall towards a black door. She opened the door to reveal a grand music room. She spotted a piano and sat on its bench. . She whipped out one of her favorite books and tore open her sandwich wrapper.

**1:45…**

**RING!** She was so into her book that she almost didn't hear the school bell ring_. Ahhh man… Oh well I guess I'll have to really hurry if I want to make it to class….Dr. Stein is showing us a movie so that's good…There's only like two hours left of school anyways._ She grabbed her book and left the music room in a hurry.

**4:00**

A gong sounded off signaling the end of school. _Well that concludes my first day of school…_ She was about to walk out of the school's enormous doors when she realized she was missing something. _Crap…my notes. _She turned around and slowly but surely she made her way back to the music room. Just as she was about to open the black door she heard something. A strong, sweet, sad melody. It was so heartbreaking that just by listening to it she felt her heart being crushed into little pieces. Once in a while she could hear it turn happy but that would last only for a second and then it would turn back into its dark melody. Then just as the song was fading out she could feel it. The player's pain. It felt like being stabbed over and over. The pain brought tears to her eyes. She wished with all of heart she could make it stop, and make this person happy again.

She gathered up all of the determination she could and opened the door.

And there he was…..


End file.
